LeafClan
by Hazing Insanity
Summary: A bunch of kids make a clan. At first, it's just a game. But as time goes on, they discover that this is no laughing matter. R&R! Constructive Critisism Welcome!
1. Allegiance

**LeafClan**

Leader: Pinestar: A girl with feathery dark brown hair and pine green eyes, Valencia.

Deputy: Nightwhisker: A boy with curly black hair and pale gray eyes, Oliver.

Medicine-Cat: Frostclaw: A boy with choppy blonde hair and ice blue eyes, Ricky. Apprentice, Manzanitapaw

Warriors:

Sparrowtail: A girl with long light brown hair and pale green eyes, Shammy.

Reedfang: A boy with moppish black hair and ocean blue eyes, Reed. Apprentice, Redpaw

Brightear: A girl with long dark blue hair with a white side bang and brown eyes, Leah.

Featherheart: A girl with wavy red hair and brownish green eyes, Cass. Apprentice, Shrimppaw

Sandfur: A boy with sandy hair and rust colored eyes, Charles.

Apprentices:

Manzanitapaw: A girl with long dark auburn hair and light brown eyes, Lil.

Redpaw: A boy with spiky red hair and brownish green eyes, Tom.

Shrimppaw: A small girl with long curly blonde hair and aqua blue eyes, Marissa.


	2. Game

"This is boring!" Shammy announced, jumping up so everyone could see her.

A bunch of friends were just hanging around doing nothing at the park.

"You just figured that out?" Reed sneered, opening one eye from his nap.

"Oh shut up," Shammy glared at her dark haired rival with such intensity it might of killed him if she glared any harder.

"Don't tell me to shut up you little midget," Reed stood up so he would appear larger and more intimidating.

"I can say what ever I want!" Shammy yelled.

"Guys! Chill out! Fighting won't make this any better!" Valencia commented.

"What else is there to do?" Charles asked, looking up at the sky in a bored manner.

"We could play Warriors," Valencia suggested, her green eyes twinkling with mischief.

She tucked back a strand of her feathery, dark brown hair, and awaited their response. Everyone looked at her with interest. They lived in a small woodsy place with only one very small library. So if a book was popular, everyone knew about it.

"How? We have to go home in only fifteen minutes!" Leah pointed out, breaking the silence with her soft voice.

" I know, but as soon as you go home, pack your stuff and come back here. We can camp out!" Valencia exclaimed, waving around her arms enthusiastically.

"I don't know, my parents will get mad at me once I get back," Charles looked uncertain as he rubbed the back of his sandy hair nervously.

"Well I think it's a good idea. I'm going," Ricky stated firmly.

"I want to go too!" Shammy exclaimed happily.

"Well if Shammy can go, so can I!" Reed yelled out, not wanting to be outdone.

"What the heck? I'll go," Oliver said shrugging.

"Weellll, okay," Cass said simply.

"Fine, I'll go," Charles said, seeing he was outnumbered.

"Good! Now go home and we'll meet in the same spot. Agreed?" Valencia asked.

"Agreed!" everyone said, walking home to pack.


	3. Organizing

Shammy had ran home as fast as she could.

"This is going to be awesome! Camping out, breaking the rules, getting warrior names, oh the list is endless!" Shammy thought enthusiastically.

Once she got to her house, she quietly opened and closed the door so no one would know she came back. Shammy didn't want her parent asking why she was leaving the minute she got back! Shammy slowly tiptoed to her room and grabbed a backpack. Then she started shoving important things in it.

"Juice, apples, warrior books, pocket knife, spare clothes, gloves, hat, jacket, sleeping bag," she mentally checked the things off as she put them in her backpack.

Once she got everything packed, she tiptoed back out the house and ran back to the meeting place.

Everyone was already there, but now there were three little kids.

"What are the pipsqueaks doing here?" Shammy asked, giving funny looks to the younger ones.

"Watch it! One of those pipsqueaks is my sister," Leah said, putting her hand on Lil's shoulder.

"Our siblings found out and wanted to join in," Ricky looked at his sister Marissa.

"Tom threatened to tell mom if I didn't let him play!" Cass laughed.

"Okay, now that we got that cleared up, I want everyone to think of their warrior names! Naturally, I'm going to be Pinestar," Valencia announced haughtily.

"What makes you think your going to be leader?" Reed gave a hard look to the self-proclaimed leader.

"I thought of this game," Valencia pointed out.

"I think she'll make a great leader," Ricky smiled at Valencia.

"Thank you," Valencia smiled.

"No prob!" Ricky replied.

Then there was a long period of silence.

"Okay! Has everyone got their warrior names?" the newly named Pinestar asked.

Everyone said yes.

"Good, what are they?" Pinestar questioned.

"Sparrowtail," Shammy said.

"Reedfang," Reed said.

"Nightwhisker," Oliver said.

"Frostclaw," Ricky said.

"Featherheart," Cass said.

"Sandfur," Charles said.

"Brightear," Leah said.

"Manzanitapaw," Lil said.

"Redpaw," Tom said.

"Shrimppaw," Marissa said.

"Awesome! Now who's going to be medicine cat?" Valencia eyes darted from one warrior to another.

"I'll be the medicine cat," Frostclaw said coolly.

"Can I be your apprentice?" Manzanitapaw asked in a candy sweet voice.

"Sure," Frostclaw told her, smiling warmly, his icy eyes seemed to glitter.

"Great, now I want all the apprentices to choose their mentors!" Pinestar told them.

There was a large scramble until all the apprentices got their mentors.

"Now we have to find a camp!" Pinestar yelled.


	4. Deputies and Wandering Around

"Now we have to find the camp!" Pinestar announced before running off, kicking up dirt as she did.

"Wait!" Sandfur yelled out, zooming after her, almost tripping on a rock.

"What?" Pinestar huffed, and turned around abruptly, causing them to knock into each other.

Both of the warriors went flying backwards, landing painfully on the hard dirt.

"What did you do that for!" Pinestar shouted, her pine green eyes were like forest fires at the moment.

"You have to choose a deputy," Sandfur grumbled painfully as he heaved himself back up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Pinestar chuckled nervously and scratched her feathery brown hair.

"Obviously," Reed put in rudely, sneering at the leader.

"I say these words before Starclan, let them approve my choice for deputy, Nightwhisker shall be LeafClan deputy!" Pinestar's eyes twinkled with a sudden air.

"Me? Awesome!" Nightwhisker's grin was as huge as a jack-o-lanterns.

"Now that that's settled, we can find a camp. Follow me!" Pinestar announced, gesturing with her arm for them to follow.

Leafclan found themselves walking for more than five hours. They were tired and very hungry.

"Are you sure you know where were going," Brightear asked, her stomach sounded like a lion's roar.

Pinestar swished around to face her warrior, "Of course!"

"Then where are we going?" Reedfang challenged snidely.

Pinestar looked at him for what seemed like years, the only sound was the leaves rustling.

"I...don't know," she admitted sheepishly twiddling with her fingers.

"You've been leading us four hours to a place that doesn't even exist?" Sparrowtail shouted angrily, her long hair flipping around madly.

"Yeah, pretty much," Pinestar rubbed the back of her head.

"Do you even know where we are," Sparrowtail asked, her eyes darted worriedly from side to side.

"...No," Pinestar looked away.

The excitement vanished like a fire to water when they realized that they were hopelessly lost.


	5. Excitement

There was a loud uproar. The warriors were yelling, the apprentices were crying, and the leader and deputy were trying to maintain order.

"Everyone, calm down," Pinestar ordered.

"Calm down? Calm down! You got us lost in the woods in the middle of the night and you tell us to CALM DOWN?" Sparrowtail's green eyes were blazing with anger.

"For once I agree with Sparrowtail," Reedfang gave a stone cold glare to Pinestar.

"Guys, freaking out isn't going to solve anything. I say we get a good night's rest and explore in the morning," Nightwhisker put in gravely.

"Yes, Nightwhisker's right," Pinestar nodded, her feathery hair bobbed up and down.

Everyone just grumbled and found a comfortable spot to sleep. Sparrowtail looked for and empty spot, but the only one left was the one next to Reedfang.

"I don't want to sit here, but it's the only spot left," Sparrowtail told him.

"Well, I don't want you to sit here either," Reedfang glared at her.

"Well that's to bad," Sparrowtail told him and layed her sleeping bag down next to him.

Reedfang glared at Sparrowtail, but what was that she saw in his eyes? Happiness? No, it couldn't be, could it? But Sparrowtail was to tired to worry about it and drifted off to sleep. When she woke up she found Reedfang's arm rapped around her. Sparrowtail's body tensed and she felt a cross between nervousness and anger.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Sparrowtail shoved him as hard as she could into a tree.

Reedfang was jolted awake by a large pain in his spine.

"What was that for!" he demanded, puffing out his chest.

"You had your arm around me you perv!" she retorted, raising her fists.

"Jeez! It was an accident!" Reedfang yelled back.

Two warriors who were watching giggled.

"What's so funny?" Sparrowtail asked, her head whipping around to the viewers.

They laughed again, one whispered something to the other and they laughed harder and left. Sparrowtail didn't get it, what was so funny? She turned around back to Reedfang, but he was already stalking off, fists clenched. What was wrong with him? Anyone would have socked him if that happened to someone else. What was making him so miffed? She shrugged it off and went to where all the other warriors were. Everyone was talking excitedly.

"What's happening?" Sparrowtail asked curiously.

"Manzanitapaw woke up a little early and went exploring, we think she might of found a camp!" Brightear told her happily, her eyes were glittering.

"A camp?" Sparrowtail's eye widened with interest.

"Yeah! Manzanitapaw says she'll show us where!" Brightear shifted her feet around excitedly.

"Awesome!" Sparrowtail cheered.

"I know! Were just about to leave," Brightear skipped in place merrily.

Then Pinestar ordered the clan to follow Manzanitapaw to there new camp.


	6. Leafclan Camp

Leafclan warily followed the auburn haired eight year old to what might be their new camp. After about twenty minutes of walking they came to a ten foot tall cliff made up of Indian clay.

"Oh, great find! We walked all the way here to find a cliff!" Reedfang remarked snidely, glaring at the small child with disgust.

"Were not there yet!" Manzanitapaw's voice grew high as if she was going to throw a fit.

At that, she began climbing up the­ muddy red cliff. The other kids looked uncertainly at each other but followed anyway. Once they reached the top they all gasped, even Reedfang looked impressed. There were acres of manzanita trees, their branches were intertwined so they could provide shelter from the rain and snow. Everyone wanted to stop right there and admire the surroundings. But Manzanitapaw kept walking, so they had to follow. Finally, she stopped in front of a fifteen foot rock, a few feet away from it was a tree that was the same height, once it reached the height of the rock it bent at a ninety degree angle and leaned against the rock, the rest of the tree was a bunch of mangled branches.

"I thought this might make a good announcement place," Manzanitapaw said shyly, waiting for approval.

"This is awesome," Pinestar said, barley above a whisper.

This remark made the discoverer smile broadly.

"Okay people! I want the warriors to look for a Warrior Den, medicine cats to look for a Medicine Den, apprentices to look for an apprentice den, and I'll look for a Leader's Den! Let's move it people!" Pinestar yelled in a commanding voice pointing at one group to the next.

There was a mad scramble as they tried to find the dens. And for some reason, Sparrowtail felt that they were going to be there for a while...


	7. Prey

It had been a week since they had found the camp, they had eaten all the apples, so now they had to hunt for food. Sparrowtail slowly crept up on a plump finch. She was only a foot away when...CRACK! Sparrowtail stepped on a twig. Sparrowtail bit her lip to keep from shouting, that had been the 5th on to run off, all she had caught so far was a lousy sparrow.

"This sucks big time," she turned around to pick up the sparrow she caught, but it wasn't there.

But there were some red hairs of a fox. This time it took all her will power to keep from screaming. Once Sparrowtail got herself under control she silently trudged back to camp. Where she noticed that everyone was crowded around Sandfur.

"What's going on?" Sparrowtail turned to her friend Brightear in curiosity.

"Sandfur caught a turkey!" Brightear was shaking from relief that they would finally get a decent meal.

Sparowtail gave Brightear a pity look, Brightear's face was as pale white as her side bang, and she was so skinny you could see her ribs. The whole clan had been suffering actually, especially the apprentices. Prey had been scarce that past week, pretty much everyday they had to divide a scrawny finch or sparrow between the whole clan! A couple times they had to go without food!

"I want this turkey plucked immediately!" Pinestar shouted in a commanding voice, the fun-loving twinkle gone from her eyes.

In fact, everyone had lost there bright eyed looks. Everyone looked so _serious_, as if they were a real clan worrying about prey shortage. Truthfully, Sparrowtail kind of thought they_ were_ a real clan! Sparrowtail sighed heavily as she waited for the bird to be plucked. It only took about twenty minutes before it was totally bald. Sparrowtail heaved herself up on her tired sticks for legs and cut herself out a piece of meat with her pocket knife.She bit into the bloody flesh, after about a week of starvation, animal blood can taste like pizza to the desperate, and in Sparrowtail opinion, it actually tasted pretty good. Sparrowtail gnawed on the tender, bloody flesh greedily. It was amazing what hunger, raw meat, and blood could do to you!

"Enjoying the kill?" Featherheart asked.

"Huh?" Sparrowtail turned around, shocked because she didn't notice her before.

"I asked if you were enjoying the fresh kill," Featherheart repeated brightly, though her eyes weren't in it.

"Yeah, creepy isn't it? Eating raw, bloody meat is pretty freakish," Sparrowtail looked away, ashamed that she was actually enjoying gory flesh.

"That's not freakish, I too, am really enjoying it. But I highly doubt that our opinion will be the same once we go home and have some real food," Featherheart said sympathetically.

"Thanks," Sparrowtail gave her a half smile.

Out of all the warriors, Featherheart was definately the kindest. Sparrowtail heaved another sigh and went to the warriors den to go to bed.


	8. Starclan and a Propchecy

Sparrowtail was in a deep sleep when she heard a noise coming from the medicine den. Curiosity getting the better of her, she went to investigate. When she got to the den she saw Frostclaw standing up in a dazed way.

"You okay?" Sparrowtail asked, with concern in her green eyes.

Frostclaw didn't answer, he only slowly walked around her. 

"Hello? Anybody home?" Sparrowtail asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

He still didn't answer, he kept walking. He's sleepwalking! Sparrowtail had seen her uncle doing this a couple times. Sparrowtail slapped him a couple times to wake him up, but no such luck. Running out of ideas, she ran to the leaders den.

"Pinestar! Wake up!" Sparrowtail shouted urgently into her leader's ear.

"I'm awake!" Pinestar shot up.

Pinestar looked at Sparrowtail in an annoyed way.

"What did you wake me for?" Pinestar demanded, her green eyes glinting like stars in the moonlight.

"Frostclaw is sleepwalking and I can't wake him up!" Sparrowtail motioned to Frostclaw who had just exited the camp.

"Then let's see where he's heading," Pinestar stood up and stretched loudly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sparrowtail asked nervously.

"Yes," Pinestar answered simply and proceeded to follow the sleepwalking medicine cat. 

Sparrowtail nervously scurried after her leader. After about an hour of walking he finally stopped in front of a large flat stone that seemed to be buried in the ground. Frostclaw stood there for a long time.

"What's he doing?" Sparrowtail asked.

As if to answer her question, the moonlight shone on the flat stone making it twinkle like all the stars had decided to lay themselves upon that stone. Pinestar and Sparrowtail had to blink several times to get used to the shine. But Frostclaw didn't even flinch, he gently laid his hand on the stone and fell into a deep sleep. Pinestar ran up to him but her hands brushed the stone and she collapsed into a slumber. Sparrowtail's eyes darted nervously from Frostclaw to Pinestar, she didn't dare touch the shining stone. After twenty minutes of restlessness, she couldn't take it anymore. She slammed her hands against the flat stone and fell asleep. She saw Frostclaw holding Pinestar, who had her eyes wide open in shock.

"What happened to her?" Sparrowtail demanded to particularly no one.

"She is just in a state of shock, almost everyone is like that after they receive there nine lives," a blue she-cat padded up to them.

"Nine lives? Who the hell are you?" Sparrowtail asked furiously.

"I am Bluestar, former leader of ThunderClan," Bluestar nodded respectfully.

"Blue...star? Like in the books?!" Sparrowtail's eyes widened.

Bluestar didn't say anything and faded away. Sparrowtail suddenly got a funny feeling inside of her, she looked at Frostclaw and Pinestar, they both had weird looks on there faces too. Sparrowtail got a pain in her lower spine, fingertips, face, the top of her head, and her teeth. She felt as if someone stabbed her in those places numerous times. Sparrowtail screamed in pain. She could hear Frostclaw and Pinestar yelling too. The pain was unbearable! She wanted it to end! And just as she was about to black out, she heard a voice.

"A raid shall come, though it will bring a great good, it shall also bring a great evil, and in the end, only light can destroy the darkness."


	9. New Arrival

Sparrowtail heard was surrounded by darkness, the only thing around her were strange voices.

"She's awaking!!"

"Shut up! Don't startle her!"

"Sorry."

"W-who's there," Sparrowtail's eyes shot open in alarm.

"Relax! It's us!" her hyper-active best friend, Brightear, shouted joyfully.

"Oh, hey Brightear," Sparrowtail relaxed.

"Isn't it cool?" Brightear suddenly blurted out.

"Shut up! If she hasn't figured it out yet, don't tell her!" Frostclaw commanded sternly.

"Figured out _what_?" Sparrowtail blinked a couple times, as her vision was still blurry.

"Well-," Brightear's eyes darted nervously to Frostclaw's.

But she didn't need to say anymore, as Sparrowtail's vision cleared up. Sparrowtail stared in horror at Brightear and Frostclaw. Brightear now had whiskers, claws, fangs, a silvery blue cat ear, a white cat ear, a silvery blue tail, and her brown eyes changed to amber with slits. Frostclaw also had whiskers, claws, fangs, and slit-like eyes, he also had white cat ears and a tail. Sparrowtail gulped and examined herself, she had a light brown tabby tail and ears.

"So you figured it out, eh?" Frostclaw's sympathetic voice came out in a mew.

"What happened?! And how can you guys be so calm?!" Sparrowtail let out a strangled meow.

"We got this way after our trip to the Moonflat. And we're calm because Pinestar had a meeting about it," Frostclaw explained coolly.

"What's the Moonflat?" Sparrowtail cocked her head.

"Remember that flat rock we went to?" Frostclaw tried to remind her.

"Oh yeah! But how did Brightear become one? Only you, me, and Pinestar went to the Moonflat!" her eyes widened curiously.

"Pinestar told everyone to go there after you guys came back!" Brightear explained for him.

"Okay, how long was I out for?" Sparrowtail asked.

"Three days," Frostclaw shrugged.

"THREE DAYS!!" Sparrowtail stood up quickly.

"Yeah-," Brightear began but was interrupted by a yowl.

A solem looking Reedfang stomped in, followed by Featherheart, Shrimppaw, and Redpaw. Featherheart and Redpaw both had a dark ginger tail and ears. Reed fang had a long-haired black tail and ears. Shrimppaw had a white tail and ears.

"What's the dawn patrol doing back so early?" then Brightear noticed that Shrimppaw was carrying long-haired silver she-cat with a white bottom half, and she was preganent by the looks of it. Frostclaw immediately noticed the pregnant she-cat and rushed to her.

"What are you, mouse-brains? She looks as if she could give birth any day now! She shouldn't be moved! Let me take her to the nursery," Frostclaw glowered at the warriors as he gently picked up the silver cat from Shrimppaw.

"Well we couldn't just leave her there! She was pregnant, and in our territory!" Reedfang retorted.

"I'm sorry that I tresspassed. I'll go now if you want me to," the silver cat put in apologetically.

There eyes widened, they could also understand cat? Frostclaw shook it off.

"You're not going anywhere, you're going to give birth very soon, and you should rest," Frostclaw coaxed gently.

"Hang on! That's for Pinestar to decide," Reedfang puffed out his chest.

"Do you really think Pinestar would turn down a helpless cat?" Featherheart put in.

"Well, no," Reedfang admitted.

"Exactly, I'll go alert Pinestar," Featherheart jogged off to the Leader's Den.

As curious as she was, Sparrowtail went to meet the new arrival.

"Hello, what's your name," Sparrowtail asked gently.

The silvery cat gave her a long stare.

"My name is Raid," the she-cat said, and fell asleep.


	10. Birth

"Let all those old enough to catch there own prey gather to the Treerock for a clan meeting!" Pinestar's clear voice rang out.

Everyone ran up to the Treerock. Pinestar waited for everyone to get there.

"You all know about the cat the hunting patrol brought back. I have decided to let her join the clan. It would be good for us if we had a queen with kits!" Pinestar yowled out.

She was met with silence, until Reedfang let out a defiant yowl.

"What about prey? It's leaf-bare! We can't afford this!" Reedfang yowled out.

Everyone murmured there agreements.

"That may be, but we need more cats. If we don't have a queen, we might not be able to expand," Pinestar pointed out calmly.

Reedfang glared at the leader, as he knew that her word was final. But his glare quickly turned to shock as he heard a painful screech.

"Raid is giving birth!" Frostclaw yowled out, who just happened to be checking up on her.

Everyone began running around in a panic.

"SHUT UP!!" Frostclaw yowled over the panicked mews and pained yowls.

All hybrids looked at him with wide, frightened eyes.

"The patient needs peace and queit right now. Manzanitapaw, I need you to help me," he motioned for his apprentice.

Manzanitapaw quickly scurried over to her mentor.

"Good, I need you to give me three poppy seeds from the medicin den," Frostclaw didn't look up from the birthing queen.

"Poppy seeds ease pain," Manzanitapaw noted mentally, and grabbed them.

"Thank you Manzanitapaw. Here Raid, eat these, they will ease your pain," Frostclaw gently held out the poppy seeds.

Raid sniffed the seeds cautiously and lapped them up when she realized they were safe to eat. Raid's yowls weren't as loud, but they were still very painful sounding. After a lot of gentle coaxing, twenty-five minutes later, two healthy kits were born. Raid thoroughly licked her tiny kits. One was a calico she-kit, the other was a long-haired gray tabby she-kit.

"They're beautiful," Manzanitapaw whispered as she stroked the calico with her finger.

"Yes, what are you going to name them?" Frostclaw asked.

She picked her tongue up from the gray tabby.

"The calico will be named Dawn, and the gray tabby will be Dusk," Raid lowered her tongue back down to the tabby.

"If they are to be clan cats, they should have clan names. They shall be Dawnkit and Duskkit," Manzanitapaw told her.

Raid nodded slightly, but didn't look up from her kits.

"I'm going to announce the news to the clan. You stay here and give her some borage leaves," Frostclaw got up.

"Borage leaves can help increase supply of milk and can bring down fever," Manzanitapaw said thoughtfully.

"Correct," Frostclaw nodded before he walked out of the nursery.

Frostclaw padded to the center of the camp.

"Everyone! I bring great news! Raid has given birth to two healthy kits! They are named Dawnkit and Duskkit!" Frostclaw yowled out proudly.

Everyone cheered, high-fived, and sighed with releif, a few went over to see them. Sparrowtail rushed over to see the kits.

"Awww!" she crooned, and stroked the long-haired tabby's cheek.

Duskkit's claws shot out and sunk into Sparrowtail's finger, without any thought of letting go. Sparrowtail let out a small gasp of pain and tried to tug her finger away. Duskkit sunk her claws in deeper, blood trickled out.

"Let go!" Sparrowtail tugged harder, but no luck in getting free.

"Duskkit, please let go of her!" Raid licked at her kits claws in an attempt to loosen them.

Duskkit only sunk in her claws even more. Sparrowtail let out a painful wail. Though she was just a kit, her claws were already long and sharp. Frostclaw rushed in to see the dilemma. After five minutes, they got her claws out of her finger. Frostclaw was about to put dock and marigold to the wound, but Dawnkit was already licking at it.

"What a sweet little kit," Sparrowtail purred softly.

"Yeah," Frostclaw agreed, but his gaze wandered suspiciously to the suckling gray tabby.


	11. Six Moons Later

Dawnkit happily pranced around her sister, Duskkit.

"We're going to be apprentices! We're going to be apprentices!" Dawnkit chanted, much to the annoyance of Duskkit.

Duskkit stuck out her tail in front of Dawnkit to make her trip. _**THUNK! **_Dawnkit landed flat on her face.

"What did you do that for?" Dawnkit glared at Duskkit.

"You were being annoying, I had too silence you," Duskkit examined her claws.

"Aw come on! Don't tell me your not excited that we're becoming apprentices today!" Dawnkit exclaimed happily.

"Yes, I am excited. But you don't see me prancing around like an idiot, do you?" Duskkit retorted, though you couldn't see any excitement in her eyes.

"You're just being mean," Dawnkit padded over to her friend Shrimppaw.

Duskkit silently groomed herself until a shadow loomed over her. Her dark blue eyes gazed up at Redpaw.

"Hi, Duskkit. I was wondering if you would like to share tongues with me?" the six year old twiddled his fingers.

"Sure," she replied, making Redpaw brighten up a bit.

Redpaw got down on his hands and knees and they began grooming and talking to each other, until Pinestar let out a yowl.

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey, gather to the Treerock for a clan meeting!" Pinestar yowled out for everyone to hear.

Everyone, including Dawnkit and Duskkit padded over.

"Dawnkit and Duskkit have reached there sixth moon! I am proud to announce that they are to become apprentices today! Dawnkit, come up here," Pinestar motioned for her to come over with her tail.

Dawnkit's paws twitched and she scurried over to her leader.

"Dawnkkit, from now on, you shall be known as Dawnpaw! May StarClan light your way until you find the strength in your paws to become a warrior. Sandfur shall be your mentor," Pinestar bent down and rest her muzzle on Dawnpaw's muzzle.

Dawnpaw licked her shoulder. Sandfur walked over proudly to touch noses with his new apprentice.

"Duskkit, from now on, you will be known as Duskpaw! May StarClan light your way untl you find the strength in your paws to become a warrior. Sparrowtail shall be your mentor," Pinestar bent down to rest her muzzle on Duskpaw's muzzle.

Duskpaw licked her shoulder. Sparrowtail was slower to touch noses with her mentor, as she still got a bad vibe from her since the incident in the nursery.

"Dawnpaw!"

"Duskpaw!"

"Dawnpaw!"

"Duskpaw!"

Out of all the cats, Redpaw seemed to yowl Duskpaw's name the loudest. Once the excitement cooled down, Duskpaw padded over to her mentor.

"So, mentor, what are we going to do?" Duskpaw said in a bored manner, though her eyes seemed to gleam excitedly.

"Um, I thought we could do some battle training," Sparrowtail said uncertainly.

"Okay," Duskpaw slowly nodded, and began to pad to the outside of the camp into a small clearing a few minutes away.

Sparrowtail rushed after her apprentice, who happened to be grooming herself.

"Okay Duskpaw, I'm an enemy trying to take some of LeafClan's territory. Attack me!"

Duskpaw didn't waste any time, she zoomed, and took a leap at Sparrowtail, lunging for her head. Sparrowtail ducked just in time, but Duskpaw swished around and hooked her claws into her shoulders. Duskpaw began to claw at her back with her hind legs. Sparrowtail tried to pull her off, but Duskpaw slashed her hand, leaving a small, yet painful gash. Duskpaw clawed harder and faster now, and bit her a few times.

"Duskpaw! Stop!" Sparrowtail screeched in pain, but no prevail.

Finally, Sparrowtail unsheathed her claws and sunk them into Duskpaw's fur, and gave a hard yank, tossing her across the clearing. Duskpaw popped back up again and began grooming her dusty fur.

"How was that mentor," Duskpaw asked calmly, as if she truly had no idea that she had injured her mentor.

"Fine, but you need to be more careful, you nearly tore off my back," Sparrowtail touched one of her scratches and winced.

Duskpaw stared silently up at Sparrowtail, and padded back to camp. Sparrowtail followed shortly after. As Sparrowtail was walking over to the medicine den, she noticed Redpaw and Duskpaw sharing tongues. Sparrowtail smirked, Redpaw has been padding after her since she could walk. It was no secret that they may be mates one day. Thinking about Duskpaw, she froze, Duskpaw had been so ferocious in battle. Was she truly a trustworthy cat?


	12. Allegiance 2

**LeafClan**

Leader: Pinestar: A girl with feathery dark brown hair and pine green eyes, Valencia. Dark brown tail and ears.

Deputy: Nightwhisker: A boy with curly black hair and pale gray eyes, Oliver. Black tail an ears.

Medicine-Cat: Frostclaw: A boy with choppy blonde hair and ice blue eyes, Ricky. White tail and ears. Apprentice, Manzanitapaw

Warriors:

Sparrowtail: A girl with long light brown hair and pale green eyes, Shammy. Light brown tabby tail and ears. Apprentice, Duskpaw

Reedfang: A boy with moppish black hair and ocean blue eyes, Reed. long-haired black tail and ears. Apprentice, Redpaw

Brightear: A girl with long dark blue hair with a white side bang and brown eyes, Leah. Silvery blue tail and ear and one white ear.

Featherheart: A girl with red wavy red hair and brownish green eyes, Cass. Dark ginger tail and ears. Apprentice, Shrimppaw

Sandfur: A boy with sandy hair and rust colored eyes, Charles. Pale ginger tail and ears. Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Raid: A long-haired silver she-cat with entirely white bottom half.

Apprentices:

Shrimppaw: A small girl with long curly blonde hair and aqua blue eyes, Marissa. White tail and ears.

Dawnpaw: A calico she-cat with amber eyes.

Duskpaw: A long-haired gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Manzanitapaw: A girl with long dark auburn hair and light brown eyes, Lil. White tail and ears with reddish brown splotches.

Redpaw: A boy with spiky red hair and brownish green eyes, Tom. Dark ginger tail and ears.


	13. Parents

Sandfur was running as fast as he could, with his apprentice, Dawnpaw, at his side. They burst into camp.

"The parents are coming! The parents are coming!" Sandfur shouted waving his arms around.

"The British are coming! The British are coming!" Reedfang whispered to Sparrowtail.

Sparrowtail snickered. Though they weren't exactly friends, they didn't fight as much anymore.

"It's not funny! I saw our parents! They're out looking for us!" Sandfur shouted urgently.

"Don't you think they would have given up by now?" Featherheart rested her hand on his shoulder.

"No! I really saw them!" Sandfur yanked his shoulder away.

Everyone stared at him disbeleivingly, until they heard familiar voices nearby.

"That sounds like my uncle!" Sparrowtail's ear twitched.

Sure enough, everyone else heard there parents too. They all looked at each other nervously. They didn't really want to go home now.

"Okay people! in the trees! If you don't want to get caught, climb! Climb! Climb!" Pinestar smacked her hands together.

All cats and hybrid darted up the trees. All except, Redpaw, who kept slipping down.

"Redpaw! Grab my paw!" Duskpaw leaned over a bit, with her paws outstretched.

Too late, the parents were about to enter the camp any second now. Redpaw threw on a cap, hid his tail underneath the jacket tied around his waist, and pressed his whiskers flat against his face to try and hide them. Redpaw shoved his claw hands in his pockets just as they burst threw the trees.

"Tom!" Freida, Cass and Tom's mom, hugged him tightly.

Redpaw jumped slightly at his old name.

"Where is your sister? Oh my your so dirty! Oh, I guess it doesn't matter, now you can come back home! Now let's find your sister!" Freida was crying now.

"I'm sorry Mom, but StarClan has laid out another path for me," and Redpaw began running away.

"Tom! Come back!" Freida outsretched her arms.

"The boy's gone mad! It's a good thing I carry this around!" Jake, Ricky's dad, shot him with a tranquilizer.

Redpaw collapsed in an instant. The clan stifled there gasps.

"Dad, you jerk," Frostclaw said threw clenched his teeth.

The parents carried Redpaw back to there truck and drove away. The clan slowly crawled out of the trees.

"We have to save him!" Featherheart and Duskpaw burst out.

"I know, I'm going to organize a patrol to rescue him. Nightwhisker, I want you to lead Featherheart, Sparrowtail, and Duskpaw to save Redpaw," Pinestar's gaze landed on her deputy.

"Yes Pinestar," Nightwhisker bowed deeply.

Nightwhisker swished his tail for them to follow. The patrol marched out of camp. Nightwhisker sniffed the air.

"The monster went this way," Nightwhisker ran to his left.

Sparrowtail noticed that Duskpaw had no trouble keeping up, her muscles were bigger than most apprentices, and her claws were longer than most warriors, for a moment, Sparrowtail thought she looked like a warrior! She _was_a warrior! It didn't matter about her name or age, Duskpaw was a warrior at heart, no matter how ferocious she was. Duskpaw had even taken down Sparrowtail! Nightwhisker stopped abruptly, causing the others to smash into him.

"What did you stop for!" Duskpaw hissed.

"Shush! We're here!" Nightwhisker growled threw clenched fangs.

Duskpaw did nothing but glare at the monster holding Redpaw captive.

"Featherheart, you and me are going to distract the parents. Sparrowtail, you and Duskpaw are going to get Redpaw out of the truck, got it?" Nightwhisker's gaze swept across his patrol.

They all nodded.

"Good, now follow my lead Featherheart," Nightwhisker hid his cat-like characteristics and jumped out of the bushes.

Featherheart followed the deputy.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Nightwhisker yelled in a fake surprised voice.

"Mom!" Featherheart copied.

The parents ran over to hug there kids. While the little reunion was going on, Sparrowtail and Duskpaw crept over to the truck. Sparrowtail quietly opened the car door. Redpaw spotted them immediately.

"Duskpaw! Sparrowtail!" Redpaw yelled with glee.

Duskpaw clamped her fluffy tail over his mouth.

"Quiet mate!" Duskpaw licked his cheek.

Redpaw shut up and got a dazed look on his face.

"Mate, she called me mate,"Redpaw said dreamily.

Duskpaw rolled her eyes and led him out of the twoleg monster. Sparrowtail noticed that even though Duskpaw was rude and mean to other clan cats, she was rather nice to Redpaw. She wasn't really suprised about what she called him. But she didn't expect it so early! Oh well. Once Redpaw and Duskpaw were in the forest, Sparrowtail nodded to Nigthwhisker. Nightwhisker and Featherheart ran off as fast as they could, before Jake had a chance to take out his tranquilizer. Sparrowtail felt guilty about leaving the parents there like that, but she wanted to stay in the forest. For the rest of her life.


	14. New Kits!

Dawnpaw and Duskpaw have been training for three moons, and Sandfur and Sparrowtail were comparing apprentices.

"Duskpaw is an awesome fighter, just last week she chased off a badger!" Sparrowtail bragged.

"That may be, but Dawnpaw is always bringing in the most fresh kill home," Sandfur retorted boastfully.

"Yes, but you need fighting skill to protect your territory," Sparrowtail reminded him.

"Protect it from what? There's nothing but some foxes and badgers out there. It's not like there are any other clans," Sandur sat on a warm rock.

Duskpaw's ears pricked.

"Other clans?" Duskpaw said, in one of her rare, curious moments.

"Yeah, there are five other clans: ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and SkyClan, but there all a long way off from here," Sparrowtail explained in a bored manner.

Duskpaw got a thoughtful look on her furry face, which slightly concerned Sparrowtail.

"What is she thinking about," Sparrowtail wondered.

"Let's go hunting together!" Dawnkit began bouncing around.

Sparrowtail looked at Sandfur, who just shrugged.

"Sure, why not," Sandfur shrugged.

Duskpaw and Sparrowtail seemed to stay behind.

"Hey! Arent you coming?" Sandfur turned around to look at the stallers.

"Oh yeah! Sure! Come on Duskpaw," Sparrowtail ran after Sandfur and Dawnpaw.

"Yeah, I can't," Duskpaw shuffled her paws.

"Why not?" Sandfur asked, concerned.

"I don't really fell like hunting, I have a bad cramp" Duskpaw shuffled her paws.

"You okay?" Sparrowtail asked, this wasn't like Duskpaw.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" Duskpaw hissed and slashed out a claw warningly.

"Okay, okay," Sparrowtail backed away, now that was like Duskpaw.

"Wonder what's with her," Sparrowtail thought out loud, gazing at the sky.

"Wonder what's with who?" Sandfur turned her way curiously.

"Duskpaw, It's not like her to turn down something like this,"Sparrowtail frowned slightly.

"It's not polite to talk about other cats problems," Dawnpaw had just burined a mouse she caught.

"You know what's going on, don't you," Sandfur eyed his apprentice seriously.

Dawnpaw began grooming herself as if she didn't want to answer.

"Dawnpaw," Sandfur gazed sternly at her and puffed out his chest.

"Duskpaw, well, she's, she's, she's pregnant," Dawnpaw looked at her paws guiltily.

"Pregnant! With Redpaw's kits I presume. I knew cats could get pregnant at that age, but Redpaw's only seven! How did that happen?" Sparrowtail began waving her arms around.

"Well he is part cat now. I guess it's natural," Sandfur shrugged.

Sparrowtail sighed.

"How long has she been pregnant?" Sandfur raised his eyebrows in question.

"...Two months," Dawnpaw said silently.

Sparrowtail's pupils dilated, and she grew really pale as she remembered Duskpaw's words.

_"I don't really feel like hunting, I have a bad cramp."_

"I'm going back to camp," Sparrowtail zoomed off.

"My friend's cat had cramps when she was...when she was-," Sparrowtail's mind was buzzing.

Sparrowtail was sprinting by now! When she got back the clan was running around like mad, while a few just stared into space with fear written all over their faces. Duskpaw was laying on her side, yowling like mad.

"Duskpaw! Keep going, your doing fine!" Sparrowtail heard Frostclaw yowling.

"-Giving birth," Sparrowtail gulped, as she finished her thoughts.

Redpaw was sitting by her side, sobbing loudly.

"Redpaw! That isn't helping!" Duskpaw dug her claws into the ground.

Duskpaw let out another terrible screech.

"We've got one!" Frostclaw proclaimed proudly, examining the kit.

Redpaw let out a sniff and looked at his new son in awe.

Duskpaw's sides heaved.

"We have another tom!" Frostclaw set him beside his brother.

Duskpaw made a noise that sounded like a cross between a hiss and a yowl. Her insides heaved again.

" A she-cat! Come on Duskpaw, just one more to go," Redpaw bit his lip, tiny drops of blood squirted out.

"Hey! Don't be getting any injuries! I have other things to deal with," Frostclaw gave a hard look to Redpaw.

"_Hello!_" Duskpaw hissed.

"Sorry!" Frostclaw's head snapped back down to Duskpaw.

Duskpaw let ou one last ear-splitting yowl.

"A tom!" Redpaw clapped his hands.

"What are you going to name them?" Sparrowtail walked over to the kits.

Duskpaw and Redpaw din't say anything, they just stared at the kits for what seemed like a moon.

"The fluffly, pale golden-ginger, tabby tom will be Sunkit and the long-haired, gray tabby she-kit will be Gustkit," Duskpaw licked the top of Sunkit's head.

"The dark ginger tom will be Flamekit and the silver tabby tom will be Moonkit," Redpaw nudged them with his finger, as if he couldn't believe they were real.

The kits began suckling. Duskpaw paled.

"I don't have any milk," Duskpaw whispered.

* * *

Uh-Oh! How are the kits going to survive without milk?! And sorry about the Moonkit thing, I know that name is over used, but it kind of fit in my opinion. So don't rag on me about me naming him Moonkit!


	15. Milk Mission

Sparrowtail gasped lightly. Though she didn't trust Duskpw, these were just innocent kits! They had to help them somehow! Pinestar, who had heard about Duskpaw's lack of milk, was shouting out orders.

"First off, I want everyone to calm down! Sparrowtail, I want you to lead a patrol of Raid and Reedfang to town! You can get some of those kitten bottles and formula! Quickly!" Pinestar dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

Sparrowtail's patrol zoomed off and were in town in a matter of minutes.

"Okay, Reedfang, You and me are going to hide our cat features. Raid, your going to pretend to be our kittypet. Got it?" Sparrrowtail asked.

"Fine. Whatever!" Reedfang growled and turned away.

"Of course. I would do anything to help my grandkits," Raid nodded solemnly.

Sparrowtail and Reedfang neatly hid there cat parts and walked out into the open, Raid padding after them. After a half an hour of searching, they found the pet place.

"We've taken to long looking for this place. We have to go in, get the stuff, and get back out," Sparrowtail zoomed in the store.

"Excuse me," a lady tapped her shoulder.

"Huh?" Sparrowtail turned around to see a grouchy old woman.

"Your not aloud to bring pets in here," the old lady snatched Raid.

"Hey! Give her back," Reedfang tried to grab Raid.

Grouchy Lady wasn't paying attention. She wrestled a harness on Raid and clipped a leash on her. Reedfang tried to grab Raid again, but the Lady went outside and tied the leash to a pole. Raid was breathing hard.

"Stupid cat! I don't know why I even got this job. I hate animals! Especially cats!" Grouchy Lady kicked Raid.

Sparrowtail clenched her fists. Raid was a wise cat! Nearly an elder too! And this filthy piece of foxdung call her stupid and kicked her! It took all her will power not to pounce on her!

"Come on, we have to get the formula," Reedfang grabbed her wrist and yanked her away.

After searching for a bit, they found the cat isle.

"Kitty Litter, Cat food, toy mice, ah! Here it is! Kitten formula!" Sparrowtail began looking at the labels for the ages.

"Have you found it yet?" a familiar, elderly voice, that wasn't yet cracked by age, asked.

"Raid! I thought you were tied up!" Sparrowtail dropped the formula she was reading.

"I was, but I chewed that strange vine off," Raid explained.

"Oh," was all Sparrowtail could say.

"May I help you look?" Raid cocked her head to one side and her eyes bacame large and pleading.

"Well, you don't know how to read. But you can look for a box that has a picture of a newborn kitten on it," Sparrowtail rubbed her head uncertainly.

"Thank you, I will not let you down," Raid nodded solemly.

As they were searching, they heard another familiar voice. But this one wasn't very pleasing.

"I told you no pets are aloud!" Grouchy Lady bgan to head towards Sparrowtail and Raid.

"I found it!" Raid's mew was muffled from the newborn kitten formula she was holding in her mouth.

"Raid, I want you to run as fast as you can, out the door," Sparrowtail bent down to whisper in her ear.

Raid nodded and got ready to run.

"Give me that damn cat you idiotic child!" Grouchy Lady was getting closer.

"Go!" Sparrowtail stood back up and Raid ran off.

Grouchy Lady tried to grab Raid, but Sparrowtail got in her way. Unfortunately, Sparrowtail's hat got knocked off in the process, her tail popped out too.

F-freak!" Grouchy Lady ran towards the nearest desk and pushed a small red button

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_** A loud siren was set off, and in a matter of moments, the police were here.

"Hey, I found the bottles!" then Reedfang noticed Sparrowtail's tail and ears and the police heading in.

Sparrowtail looked at Reedfang and chuckled nervously.

"Sparrowtail! You are the biggest mousebrain I have ever seen!" Reedfang looked like he was going to scratch her.

Reedfang then revealed his cat parts.

"Put your hands up!" an officer shouted.

Sparrowtail and Reedfang smirked at each other in a knowing way. Reedfang jumped on the desk an leaped over there heads. The police shot at him and got the tip of his tail. Reedfang winced in pain, but it didn't stop him. Sparrowtail followed him and a bullet scraped the skin of her arm, making it bleed a little. It wasn't very painful, just like being scratched by a claw. Sparrowtail ran out the door, right behind Reedfang. The police ran after them, but when they got outside, the cat people were gone. Meanwhile, Sparrowtail and Reedfang were hopping on rooftops, heading farther away from the police, and closer to there home. They stopped for a minute, panting hard, to relax.

"You okay?" Reedfang asked, with concern in his voice, which was unusual for him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I just have a scratch," Sparrowtail licked the long cut.

Reedfang left for a moment and came back with some cobweb.

"Here," Reedfang avoided her gaze as he handed her he cobweb.

"Thank you. But why aren't you tending to your tail? It's a lot worse than my scratch!" Sparrowtail looked at Reedfang's still bleeding tail tip.

"Oh, well, I, um, you see, let's just go," Reedfang began hopping off.

Sparrowtail scurried after him. When they got back to camp, the first cat they saw was Duskpaw.

"It took you long enough!" Duskpaw hissed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Reedfang grabbed the kitten formula and soaking wet moss that Raid gave him.

Reedfang poured the powder in the bottle and squeezed the water in, he shook it up and handed it to Frostclaw.

"Thank you, and I'll check your tail in a minute. Manzanitapaw, would you mind staying in the nursery for a few moons? The kits need someone to feed them," Frostclaw looked at his apprentice expectantly.

"Sure! I'd be happy to!" Manzanitapaw snatched the bottle and scampered off to the nursery.

Sparrowtail sighed and trudged off to the warriors den. She was very tired, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the moss. Then she heard an eerie voice.

"A raid shall come, though it shall bring a great good, it shall also bring a great evil, and in the end, only light can destroy the darkness."


	16. Moonkit's Tragedy

It had been a month since the kits were born, when all of a sudden, Manzanitapaw came rushing out of the nursery.

"The kits are gone!" Manzanita caught the attention of everyone.

"You lost my kits?!" Duskpaw slashed Manzanitapaw's leg.

"Yes, I left the den for fifteen minutes, and they were gone," the nine year old rubbed the bleeding scratch.

"We have to send out a search patrol!" Redpaw put out boldy.

"That's for Pinestar to decide!" Dawnpaw reminded her fellow apprentice.

"You think Pinestar would do anything else?" Duskpaw defended her mate with a hiss.

Dawnpaw looked hurt that her sister said that.

"We have to tell her!" Sparrowtail yowled out.

"No need, I already heard," Pinestar had just walked out of the leader's den, her brown tail swishing.

A few cats nodded respectfully. But they didn't even need to organize a patrol, because the kits came bursting into the camp.

"Kits! Where is Moonkit?" Redpaw looked frantically for his silver son.

"He. He. He," Flamekit stuttered breathlessly.

"Spit it out!" Duskpaw lightly whacked Flamekit's ear.

"Moonkit's trapped in Frozen Cave!" Gustkit finished for her brother.

The clan cats gasped. Frozen Cave was a dark cave where the light never reached, it was underground, and it always had snow and ice in it.

"Redpaw! Sandfur! Come with me to Frozen Cave!" Pinestar and the patrol rushed out of camp.

The whole clan was pacing impatiently until they heard Pinestar's yowl thirty minutes later. Sandfur was behind her, carrying little Moonkit. Sparrowtail's heart twisted as soon as she saw little Moonkit. Moonkit as shivering badly, all of his fur seemed frozen, especially his front left paw and his hind right paw which had turned a bluish color, his right eye was swollen and ice encrusted, and his whiskers were frozen stiff. Duskpaw immediately followed them to the medicine den. A few minutes later Sparrowtail heard the battle cry of Duskpaw and the pained shreak of Manzanitapaw. Sparrowtail also heard Frostclaw hiss at Duskpaw. Duskpaw rushed out of the medicine den, seeting mad, and sped over to the apprentices den.

"What was that all about?" Sparrowtail muttered to herself walking over to the apprentice's den.

Duskpaw looked up and saw her.

"Go away!" Duskpaw snarled as if all of Tigerclan was inside of her.

"No! Why did you attack Manzanitapaw? She took care of your kits whan you couldn't!" Sparrowtail unsheathed her claws and glared at her apprentice.

"She also lost them!" Duskpaw wasn't intimidated.

"The kits are back now. Why are you really mad?" Sparrowtail raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"You really want to know?" Duskpaw dug her claws into the mossy ground.

"Yeah, I do," Sparrowtail tried to match Duskpaw's icy tone.

"She said that they were going to have to amputate two of his paws and he's going to be blind in his right eye," Duskpaw looked away.

Sparrowtail's heart just about stopped. Without those things, he might never be a real warrior. Moonkit was the runt of the litter, and always trying to prove that he was as strong as his litter mates. Often commenting that he was going to be the greatest warrior the clan has ever seen, besides being ambitious, he was also the sweetest of the litter.

"Oh StarClan! Why Moonkit!" Sparrowtail wailed in her head.

Her thoughts were broken by a small snore. Sparrowtail looked down, Duskpaw had fallen asleep. Sparrowtail let out a shuddered sigh and went over to the medicine den.

"May I come in?" Sparrowtail poked her head in.

"Yes, of course," Frostclaw turned to her.

Redpaw went out as soon as she came in. His head was turned down, you could tell he had been crying. She cocked her head sympathetically. Redpaw payed no mind to her.

"Hello, Moonkit. How are you?" Sparrowtail gently scratched his silky back.

"I'm not going to be a warrior," Moonkit sighed softly.

"Don't worry, we'll find a use for you," Sparrowtail stroked his silver striped cheek.

"How? I cant be a warrior, and Frostclaw already has an apprentice," Moonkit hissed and pressed his muzzle in his paws.

All of a sudden, his brothers and sister came parading in.

"We're sorry Moonkit!" Gustkit began licking her little brother.

"It's all my fault!" Sunkit joined his siter, Gustkit, in licking Moonkit.

Flamekit simply sniffed loudly and joined in the licking party. Sparrowtail sighed and left the den. What was going to happen to Moonkit?

* * *

Hi! Any suggestions on what to do with Moonkit? I still don't know! And I don't want to kill him or send him to the elders den!


	17. A Great Shock

"Dawnpaw, do you promie to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" Pinestar questioned.

"I do!" Dawnpaw shuffled her paws excitedly.

It had been two more months and Dawnpaw and Duskpaw were now twelve moons old.

"Then from now on, you will be known as Dawnlight! LeafClan honors your kindness and agility," Pinestar announced.

Pinestar turned to Duskpaw.

"Duskpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" Pinestar gazed at the gray tabby.

"I do," Duskpaw raised her head proudly.

"Then from now on you will be known as Duskcloud! LeafClan honors your strength and wits," Pinestar yowled out.

"Dawnlight!"

"Duskcloud!"

"Dawnlight!"

"Duskcloud!"

The clan cheered their new names loudly. Especially, Raid, Redpaw, and the kits. Moonkit was watching from the medicine den, he had a successful operation, and he could leave the medicine den in a couple more days. Dawnlight and Duskcloud sat down in the middled of the clearing to sit vigil. Moonkit did what looked like a cross between a hop and running towards Sparrowtail. He looked kind of like a lopsided rabbit.

"Sparrowtail!" Moonkit bounced on over.

"Oh, hey!" Sparrowtail waved.

"Um, I was wondering if you would like to play Mossball with me and my siblings," Moonkit looked up hopefully.

"I don't know, does Frostclaw know about this?" Sparrowtail stared at him suspiciously.

"Of coarse!" Moonkit looked shocked that she suspected that.

"Okay then. Where's the moss?" Sparrowtail gazed at Moonkit.

"Flamekit has it," Moonkit motioned to his brother with his tail.

"Let's go then!" she trotted on over to the other kits.

The kits stared up at her in awe.

"You got a warrior to play Mossball with us?" Flamekit eyed his disabled brother disbelievingly.

"Yep!" Moonkit raised his head proudly.

"Are we going to play or not?" Gustkit had the moss hooked to her claw.

She tossed the moss towards Sunkit. Sunkit jumped up and caught it with his fangs. Sunkit tried to toss it over Moonkit's head but Moonkit balanced on his single hind paw and hooked it on his single front paw. He landed with a small thud and tossed it over to Flamekit. Flamekit ran up the highest rock he could find and jumped over Sparrowtail's head. Sparrowtail tried to grab him, but he kept sailing over her, he was about to hit the solid ground, when he landed with a loud thud. Everyone stared at him in shock. In Flamekit's place, stood a miniature version of Redpaw.

"F-flamekit?"Gustkit was shaking like a leaf.

"What happened to you?" Sparrowtail stepped back in shock.

"I don't know! When I was falling, I wanted to get bigger, so the fall wouldn't be so bad," Flamekit twiddled his new found fingers.

Moonkit got a thoughtful look on his face before closing his eyes tightly in concentration, there was a faint glow. A petite, feminine looking boy, opened his eyes, he had chin length silver hair with black streaks, sky blue eyes with one of them glazed over, a missing foot, and a missing hand.

"MOONKIT!!" Sunkit jumped in shock.

"Hey! This is really cool! Try it, it's easy! Just think about being a twoleg and, BAM! You're a twoleg," Moonkit smacked his hand against his wrist when he shouted bam, making everyone jump.

The remaining two kits looked at each other uncertainly, but did as Moonkit said. Gustkit had long gray hair with black streaks and dark blue eyes. Sunkit had thick, curly, gingery golden hair and a green eye and an amber eye.

"This is too weird!" Sparrowtail was shaking her head slowly.

"Your telling us!" Gustkit placed her hands on her waist.

Sandfur, who had taken Dawnlight, Duskcloud, and Featherheart out on a hunting patrol, had just come back. They stared in shock and cluelessness when they saw the transformed kits.

"Who are they?" Sandfur whispered to Featherheart.

"I don't know," Featherheart shrugged one shoulder.

"Mommy!" Moonkit shouted when he saw Duskcloud.

Dawnlight fainted.


	18. Love at the Moonflat

Sandfur and Featherheart were sitting on a manzanita branch that twisted into a ninety degree angle, while Dawnlight and Duskcloud were curled up on the ground. They all stared curiously at the transformed kits. Sandfur let out a deep sigh.

"All right, start from the beginning. How did this happen?" Sandfur calmly folded his hands on his lap.

"He would make a good leader. He's so calm and understanding, and very mature for his age," Sparrowtail cocked her head at Sandfur, who was listening to Sunkit explain.

"I see," Sandfur simply nodded and walked over to the Leader's Den.

A few minutes later, Sandfur walked out of the den, with a solemn looking Pinestar.

"So, you are the kits?" Pinestar cocked her head at the tiny hybrids.

"Y-yes," Sunkit eyes were as wide as an owls.

The leader never spoke to them before! This was a true honor for a bunch of little kits.

"Ah, do you know how to turn back into kits?" Pinestar leaned forward questioningly.

"Um, I thought we might have to think about being kits again. Like how we thought about turning into a twoleg," Gustkit shrugged, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Try it them," Pinestar looked expectantly down at the kits.

The kits looked nervously at each other, but did as he told them. There was a faint glow and the grinding of shrinking bones. The kits opened their eyes as soon as they were back to normal.

"Very good. Why do you think this happened?" Pinestar spun around so fast towards the warriors it made them jump.

Duskcloud, who wasn't startled, calmly licked her front paw.

"I think it's because I'm a cat, and Redpaw's part twoleg," Duskcloud sleepily looked at the sky.

"Hm. Reedfang! Sparrowtail! Come with me, we're going to the Moonflat," Pinetar made a beckoning motion with her arm.

Sparrowtail sped after her leader. Reedfang, on the other hand, shoved his hands in his pockets and trudged after them. After sixty minutes of non-stop bickering between Reedfang and Sparrowtail, they made it to the Moonflat.

"Stay here," Pinestar ment that for both of them, but her gaze seemed to land on Reedfang.

Not even a moment later, the moon shone on the Moonflat, making it glitter like a thousand stars. Sparrowtail blinked several times to get used to the light, when her eyes were adjusted, she realized Pinestar was already asleep by the Moonflat. Sparrowtail couldn't help but stare at the fourteen year old in awe. Was this the same girl who got them lost in the woods last year? Even though she was a year older than every body, except for Frostclaw, who was the same age, she used to get into a lot of trouble. But look at her now, she's a leader and always seemed to know the answer! Weird.

"I'm going exploring, Birdass," Reedfang began wandering away.

"Hey! Pinestar said not to wander off! And don't call me Birdass!" Sparrowtail ran in front of him, trying block his path.

Sparrowtail and Reedfang had there ups and downs. This however, was one of there downs.

"Well Pinestar isn't awake and I'm bored," Reedfang tried to shove her away.

Sparrowtail didn't give up though, she tried to to pull him back. But she misjudged the step, sending them both tumbling down a small cliff. They landed in a rather awkward position. Reedfang was laying on top of Sparrowtail, and his mouth was in her mouth. They crawled away from each other as quickly as possible.

"I bet you would have like to have done that with someone pretty, like Featherheart,"Sparrowtail glared at him as she dusted herself off.

"I think you're pretty," Reedfang clasped his hand over his mouth as soon as he realized what he said.

"_W-what_?" Sparrowtail's mouth was gaping.

Reedfang sighed deeply, there was no turning back now.

"I think you're pretty. Prettier than Featherheart even! I think you're beautiful!" Reedfang began panting as if he just finished a long run.

"_W-why_?"

"Because I love you..." Reedfang's voice was barely a whisper.

Sparrowtail's eyes were as large as pinecones.

"Do I love him back? NO! I can't! He's my rival for StarClan's sake! Can I? What am I going to do? I don't know what to think! Come on Sparrowtail, say something! Anything!" Sparrowtail mentally smacked herself.

After what seemed like a life time, Sparrowtail spoke.

"I love you too."

Reedfang eyes glowed with passion and joy, not the usual sneering.

"Will you be my mate?" Reedfang stepped closer to her.

"...Yes. Yes I will," Sparrowtail smiled.

"Did I miss something?" Pinestar groggliy rubbed her eyes.

"Pinestar! You woke up!"

"Yes, and StarClan told me the same thing Duskcloud had said and they also told me that we would be able turn into cats in many a moon. The last thing they mentioned was a prophecy: A raid shall come, though it will bring a great good, it shall also bring a great evil, and in the end, only light can destroy the darkness," Pinestar's face was solemn.

"StarClan told me that two times!" Sparrowtail yelled out, startling all the prey in the forest.

"And you never alerted me or Frostclaw," Pinestar looked sternly at her.

"I'm sorry," Sparrowtail looked down and shuffled her feet.

"Nevermind that. What do you think it means?" Reedfang's ocean colored eyes flicked from Sparrowtail to Pinestar.

"I don't know. We should go back to camp and see if Frostclaw can interpret it," Pinestar decided, and motioned for them to follow her back to camp.

As they ran Sparrowtail spotted something strange. Duskcloud was talking to a bunch of other cats. Duckcloud said something inaudible, and the cats all ran off in different directions.

"What's Duskcloud up too?" Sparrowtail wandered.


	19. Sneak Peek

"Come on! It'll be fun!" a twelve year old boy tugged at the arm of a girl.

"I dunno Craig," she tugged at her short tan colored hair nervously.

"Don't be such a wimp Era! We'll only be gone for a few minutes!" Craig ginned and continued to pull her.

The entire seventh grade was having a school field trip into the woods. And even though they were instructed to stay with their groups, Craig thought it would be fun to explore.

"Fine! I'll go without you!" Craig stomped off when her realized she wouldn't budge.

After only five minutes, Era couldn't stand it any longer.

"Craig wait!" Era rushed after the fading blob in the distance.

"So you decided to come huh?" Craig sneered.

"Oh, (Pant) shut (Pant) up (Pant)!" Era looked as if she were going to collapse.

"Well, you're here anyway. Look what I found!" Craig flashed a grin as he pointed to a cliff made of Indian clay.

"...Okay," was the only answer that would come out of her mouth.

"Let's climb up!" Craig immediately dug his nails in the dirt and hoisted himself up.

"Wait! You don't know what's up there! It might be a bear or a snake or poison ivy or. Or. Or," Era struggled to think of another one.

"Manzanita!" Craig shouted once he reached the top.

His dirty blond hair had dingy red stains in it now, but he didn't seem to notice. Era seemed to visibly relax and joined him on the cliff.

"Pretty cool huh? Aren't you glad you came?" he nudged her playfully.

"Yeah, it's nice. But I can't shake the feeling were being watched," Era's eyes darted around nervously.

"You are such a wimp! They're is nothing...to be... afraid of," his words turned into a whimper as he heard a snarl coming from a pine tree.

A boy with sandy hair and flame colored streaks poked his head out of the darkness, amber eyes flashing angrily.

* * *

Hi! This is a sneak peek of chapter one of the sequel, LeafClan: 20 Years Later! It won't be coming out until this story is finished though. Can anyone guess who had this boy/cat? A special prize to the first one who guesses right!


	20. Author's Note

**Congratulations to Oceansong! She guessed the right pairing! So, I want everyone to stop guessing who this angry apprentice's mom and dad were. You will see SandXFeather in later chapters.**

**P.S. Sorry I haven't been updating. I'm having a small writer's block. I know what I want to write, but I'm having trouble knowing how to put it down. But I'll update as soon as I can though! Thank you to all those that reviewed!**


	21. Secret

"Soooo, that's about it," Sparrowtail had just finished explaining her prophetic dreams.

There was a long pause, wind rustled the poison oak door that blocked the leader's den.

"What do you think it means?" Reedfang looked to Frostclaw.

Frostclaw, who had recently joined them, looked up thoughtfully. His frosty gaze flickered.

"Maybe...maybe, 'A raid shall come', is refering to our clan elder, Raid," his face hardened in thought.

"Maybe. But what does, 'though it shall bring a great good, it shall also bring a great evil', mean?" Pinestar asked questioningly.

For a moment, Pinestar and Frostclaw's eyes met. Pine green met ice blue. There was a chilling silence, and Sparrowtail felt a sudden chill. Her goosebumbs had goosebumps! And from the way Reedfang's shoulders were hunched, he could feel it too. They could tell something was wrong, but they didn't know what it was!

"Somebody talk! Please! Anyone! I can't stand this chilling silence!" Sparrowtail thought helplessly.

The light brown haired girl looked at her leader and medicine cat again. They were still staring at each other. Ther gazes glimmered with worry, fear, and a hint that they had some type of secret. Reedfang gulped the air. The silence was killing them!

"I don't know," Frostclaw broke the silence.

Sparrowtail and Reedfang both let out small sighs of releif.

"Are you sure?" Pinestar asked.

Frostclaw nodded seriously.

"Hmm. Okay then, I want every one to keep a wary eye out for anything strange. You are dismissed! Except for you Sparrowtail," Pinestar did a kurt nod and shooed them away.

Sparrowtail got in a comfertable position and looked at her leader.

"Can you keep a secret?" were the first word out of Pinestar's lips.

"...Yeah," she replied in a whisper.

"I'm pregnant," Pinestar lowered her head slightly.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Sparrowtail automatically brightened up.

"Yes, being pregenant is wonderful. But at the same time, it's not. I think StarClan will be angry," Pinestar's voice was cracking.

"Why? What's wrong," Sparrowtail had full concern in her voice.

"I'm pregnant with Frostclaw's kits," Pinestar's voice was barley audible now.

"What! Medicine cats aren't aloud to have mates! Let alone kits!" Sparrowtail jumped up in shock.

"Shush! I trust you, keep this secret! And don't tell a soul," her tone was thin and crisp as she hissed the words through her fangs.

Sparrowtail gave a quick nod and scurring out of Pinestar's den. Just as she stepped outside, Dawnlight burst through the camp entrance.

"Duskcloud is missing!"


	22. Sandfur's Problem

"She's _what_?!" Redpaw had immediately bounded over to his 'sister-in-law' at the news.

"Missing! I don't know what happened! I saw her go out of camp, I went after her later on, thinking she went out to hunt. But when I couldn't find her anywhere, I thought maybe she..." she shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to finish.

"I'm going to find her!" Redpaw's swampy eyes were burning.

"You have to tell Pinestar you want to organize a patrol. You can't just go looking for her! You're only an apprentice," Sandfur's calm voice reminded him.

Redpaw spun around so quickly, even Sandfur looked startled.

"You're such a Leader's Kittypet!" Redpaw spat out.

There was a moment od shocked silence. There was a look of horror in Sandfur's eyes.

"Just because I follow the rules doesn't mean i'm a Leader's Kittypet," Sandfur suddenly sounded stiff.

"That's all you ever do! You only follow rules! You'd kill yourself if someone told you to, wouldn't you?!" Redpaw demanded angrily.

Sandfur opened his mouth to protest, but closed it. He got a thoughtful look on his face. Everyone around him grew a horrified and disgusted look.

"Just because your father was an army general, doesn't mean you have to do what everyone says!" Redpaw screamed.

"W-what do you mean?" Sandfur was losing hs cool.

"Don't think I don't know! I've heard him yelling at you! He was screaming at you to do stuff, and you were yelling 'yes sir' like some mindless robot!"

"How did you-"

"Me and Featherheart only live a few blocks away Sandfur. You need help, and you know it," Redpaw smirked.

"_**SHUT UP!!**_"

_**WHACK!**_

Everyone stood gaping in awe as Redpaw fell to the ground. A bruise was forming on his shoulder. Calm, rule-loving Sandfur, had punched a little kid. The whole world seemed to stop turning at that moment. Sandfur turned rigid.

"I-I n-need to lay down..."Sandfur trudged toward the den.

"Sandfur!" Featherheart followed her best friend.

The whole clan looked uneasy. A few looked as if they might cry.

"What's going on here?" Pinestar had finally came out of her den.

"Duskcloud is missing," Sparrowtail decided to leave out that whole Sandfur episode.

"It's to late to look for her now. We'll have to organize a patrol tommorow," Pinestar stared at the night sky.

Redpaw looked absolutely anger-stricken as he stomped off to the apprentice's den.

Meanwhile, a pair of menacing blue eyes stared out from across the border.

* * *

Short, I know. Sue me. I just hope it was good. Sorry if this chapter made Sandfur seem a bit MarySue-ish, even if he is a guy. If it made him seem like that, truely sorry.


	23. Author's Note: Pic of Moonkit!

**Hi! I just wanted to tell I have a picture of Moonkit! It's kind of crappy, but gives you the general idea of him. If you want to see it, go to my fanfic page and click the link.**


	24. New Clan

"Sparrowtail, wake up," a gentle voice coaxed

Sparrowtail only nestled herself deeper into the moss.

"_Sparrowtail_, _You really need to get up_," the voice sounded more annoyed.

She lazily plugged her ears with some of the moss she was laying in.

"..._**SPARROWTAIL! GET YOUR LAZY TAIL UP! NOW!**_"

"ACK!" Sparrowtail shot straight up.

She looked up to see her mate, impatiently tapping his foot.

"...Can I help you?" Sparrowtail lazily questioned.

"Pinestar wanted you, Sandfur, and I, to go with her to search for Duskcloud," Reedfang licked her ear.

"I bet Redpaw's not to happy about not coming," Sparrowtail stretched her muscles.

Reedfang smirked and shook his head. Though he's his mentor, Reedfang always found him a bit bothersome.

"Are you always this lazy when you get up?" Reedfang grinned.

"Yep," she yawned loudly in his face.

"Gross! I can smell the vole!" Reedfang waved his hand in front of his nose.

They both laughed as they walked out the den. Luckily, Pinestar and Sandfur were just outside the den.

"So, you two lovebirds finally woke up?" Sandfur smiled lightly.

"Huh? How did you-" Sparrowtail's gaze wound up on Pinestar.

Pinestar looked away and began whistling innocently.

"Relax! Only the whole clan knows!"Pinestar grinned.

Part of Sparrowtail wanted to kill her, the other part was happy that all of Pinestar's humour wasn't drained out. It was good to sometimes her that old kid in her again. Retaining her hidden anger, Sparrowtail simply rolled her eyes.

"Where are we going Pinestar?" Sandfur cocked his head.

"I think we should go across the border, in case she managed to go past it," Pinestar had regained her serious stature.

It seemed to make sense that she might not be in LeafClan territory. After all, Duskcloud always was a rebel, so it wouldn't seem surprising if she went over the border.

1 hour of walking later...

Reedfang screeched to a sudden halt as they neared the border. He sniffed the air.

"Something smells strange...kind of like-" Reedfang was suddenly cut off by a yowl.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Redpaw ran over to the older warriors.

The warriors groaned at the sight of the red-headed pest.

"Redpaw! Go back to camp!" Pinestar ordered.

"No! I'm staying! I'm gonna help you guys find my mate!" Redpaw yelled determinedly.

There was an awkward silence.

"Fine, you can come," Pinestar begrudgingly shrugged.

Redpaw's grin was bigger than the chesire cat's. The warriors rolled their eyes.

"Reedfang, what were you saying earlier?"Sandfur asked the mop headed neko.

Reedfang blinked, trying to remember.

"Oh yeah! It smelled like cats! And lots of them," Reedfang's eyes narrowed.

"Why would there be a bunch of cats around here?" Sparrowtail raised an eyebrow.

But he never got to answer, because a familiar yowl broke through the air. Redpaw let out a gasp and ran deeper into the woods. Pinestar, Sandfur, Sparrowtail, and Reedfang zoomed after the flame colored apprentice. Redpaw stopped when the tree's spaced out into a wide clearing. Surrounded by cats, while standing on a boulder, was a familiar face.

"Duskcloud!" Redpaw cheered.

"Redpaw? Redpaw! I was wondering when you would find me," the gray she-cat seemed to relax a bit.

Ignoring the hisses of the cats around him, Redpaw ran up to Duskcloud, licking her thoroughly. When he seemed to fiinish, she re-groomed herself and straightened up.

"Ahem. Now that you have found me, I wanted to ask you something," the cold-hearted warrior began.

"What's going on?" Pinestar yelled.

She and the other warriors finally caught up. They all looked very tired and sweaty.

"Great StarClan! Can that apprentice run or what?" Sparrowtail managed to gasp out.

"Shush! Duskstar was talking you ignorant piece of fox dung!" a tawny tom snarled.

"Hey! Don't call me a...d-did you call her D-Duskstar?" Sparrowtail gulped.

The tawny tom nodded. The patrol tensed at the thought. Duskcloud...as _Duskstar_.

"That's right, I'm now a nine-lived leader of DuskClan," Duskstar's chest swelled proudly.

"Really?! Duskstar, I'm so proud of you!" The red-headed apprentice gushed.

There was along pause. After seeing everyone was in total shock, Duskstar continued.

"Yes, it wasn't very easy though. I had to find some help to accomplish my task," Duskstar told them.

_**(Flashback)**_

_A nine moon old Duskpaw ran through the forest. She had a task to accomplish. Duskpaw had recently kitted, but that didn't slow her down. Her mentor had told her of rival clans a long way off. That certainly perked her ears. Duskpaw wanted her own clan. One that only she could control. One that would only obey her. And only her. But she needed help from the outside to create it. It wasn't long until she realized someone was following her. Duskpaw whipped around to see a muscular tawny tom with pale green eyes._

_"It's about time you noticed me kitten," the tom snarled._

_"Who are you?" Duskpaw narrowed her deep blue eyes._

_The tawny tom merely slid foreward in a seducing manner. It was clear his intentions weren't good. When most she-cats would have run away, Duskpaw sttod her ground._

_"You are sick-minded, and I respect that. I want you to join a clan I'm forming. And you will live under my rule," Duskpaw stated in a business-tone._

_"Hmm, let me think. No," the tom came closer to her._

_"That wasn't a question," Duskpaw snarled._

_"Neither is this!" the tom leaped on top of her, claws unsheated._

_The attack to Duskpaw by surprise. She stared up in shock at the cat that pinned her down. Lust and blood-thirst was in his eyes._

_"Any last words kitten?" he snarled._

_Duskpaw said nothing. The tom raised his claws for the final blow, but stopped abruptly. Pale green eyes met deep blue ones. He froze in sudden fear. He felt as if darkness was seeping into his fur. He felt as if someone covered him in snow and them dipped him in hot magma. For the fist time in his life, he felt...afraid. He backed off._

_"That's better. Now, as I was saying..." Duskpaw's eyes glinted._

**_(End Flashback)_**

"I wanted to ask you a question Redpaw," Duskstar turned to her annoying mate.

"Anything Duskstar..." Redpaw sighed dreamily.

"I want you to join DuskClan," Duskstar was met with shocked silence.

"What?! NO! I won't let him leave!" Pinestar yelled.

"I can give you power," Duskstar ignored Pinestar.

"I'm not going for power," Redpaw began.

The patrol sighed in relief.

"I'm going for you," Redpaw finished.

"NO!" Reedfang shouted.

Duskstar's eyes flashed.

"By the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you will be known as Redwood...deputy of DuskClan."


	25. DuskClan Allegiance

**DuskClan**

Leader: Duskstar: Long haired gray tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes.

Deputy: Redwood: A boy with spiky red hair and brownish green eyes, dark ginger tail and ears.

Medicine-Cat: Mouselily: Petite mousy gray she-cat with a single white front paw and yellow eyes. Apprentice, Silverpaw

Warriors:

Tawnyfang: Muscular tawny tom with pale green eyes. Apprentice, Patchedpaw

Whitepool: Slender white she-cat with amber eyes.

Branchtail: Spotted brown tom with unnaturally stiff tail and pale amber eyes.

Creamfur: Cream she-cat with forest green eyes. Apprentice, Slashpaw

Longclaw: Golden tabby tom with gray eyes.

Apprentices:

Silverpaw: Silvery blue she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Patchedpaw: Tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes.

Slashpaw: Amber tabby she-cat with a long scar across her entire muzzle and pale green eyes.


	26. This Can't Be Good

"Deputy?!" the patrol shouted in unison.

"Great StarClan," Redwood whispered.

"Now, about our kits..." Duskstar started.

After blinking off the initial shock, Sparrowtail glared at the new leader.

"No way! Your not getting Moonkit, or the other kits!" the tabby cat girl shouted.

Duskstar returned the glare and pounced. An eerie gray and black mist followed the jump. Sparrowtail winced, preparing for the blow. But it never came. She slowly opened her eyes, and completely froze up from shock. There, in front of her, was a young girl. She was younger than Sparrowtail, but older than Redpaw, and looked like an older version of Gustkit's human form.

"W-what? But only y-your _kits _can..." Sandfur trailed off.

"I guess I'm just lucky," Duskstar sneered.

"Well, either way, you're not getting the kits," Pinestar stated, trying to hide her shock.

"Then I guess I'll have to fight you for them," Duskstar simply shrugged.

"Pfft! Yeah right! You and what..." Reedfang stopped abruptly.

In front of them, the DuskClan cats had transformed into angry looking cat people.

"Army," Reedfang gulped as he finished his sentence.

And they weren't just young children either. The warriors ages were ranging from around 16 to 25. The only kids there were the 8 year old apprentices.

"...I think this is a good time to run," Sparrowtail said silently.

"You think?" Reedfang gave a half-lidded glare to is mate.

Then, faster than you can say fried mice, they were running out of there.

"I'll give you a moon!" They heard Duskstar call after them.

Once they got back to camp, the patrol was gasping for air.

"That was close!" Pinestar gasped.

"What do we do now Pinestar?" Sandfur turned to the leader.

"I'll tell you what were _not _going to do! Give up those kits!" Sparrowtail yelled.

"I second that notion!" Reedfang agreed.

Pinestar didn't answer. She made a small, pained noise and clenched her stomach.

"You okay Pinestar?" Sandfur cocked his head in confusion.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sandfur? Tell Nightwhisker about the news. And tell him to announce it to the clan. I'm going into the medicine den. I have some stomach pains," Pinestar ordered.

As Pinestar was walking away, Reedfang turned to Sparrowtail.

"She's probably having stomach pains because she's becoming so fat," Reedfang snickered.

**_SMACK!_**

"Ow! Sparrowtail! I was just kidding!"


	27. Not Good

Since Sparrowtail already knew what the announcement was about, she thought it would be best to check up on Pinestar.

"Hey Pinestar," Sparrowtail brushed the poison oak out of the way of the medicine den.

"I heard she told you," Frostclaw answered instead.

The tabby girl stared curiously at the snow-pelted boy. She blinked before realizing what he meant.

"Oh yeah! She did tell me about the...PREY!" Sparrowtail shouted.

Her two other clan mates stared at her like she was insane. That was, until she pointed to the other side of the den. Little Moonkit had wandered into the den; it looked like he was going to sort out the herbs. Excitement and fear was written all over his face, so he probably heard the announcement.

"Oh! Yeah, the _prey_. The prey is doing really well. Probably the tastiest prey there is," Pinestar decided to play along.

There was a pause before Sparrowtail got a sly grin on her face.

"So, how was the _hunting_?" Sparrowtail snickered.

They looked at her in confusion. But after realizing what she meant, their faces turned really red.

"Um, well. The hunting was pretty good," Pinestar looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Are you kidding? Hunting was great! Her hunting crouch was perfect! And her stalking technique was absolutely magnificent! If I could, I'd hunt all day with her!" Frostclaw was now sporting a huge grin.

Pinestar and Sparrowtail however, were trying there best not to laugh.

"We get it! You love to hunt!" Sparrowtail snorted.

After realizing what he just said, Frostclaw's face turned redder than a leaf in autumn. Moonkit, meanwhile, was trying to figure out what in StarClan was so embarrassing about hunting. While the she-cat girls were laughing there whiskered little heads off. Once regaining her stature, Pinestar looked seriously at the two older nekos.

"Now, on to more serious matters. We need to talk about DuskClan," Pinestar said firmly.

Sparrowtail nodded, but Frostclaw looked clueless.

"DuskClan? What's DuskClan?"

"Huh?! Oh, that's right, I haven't told you yet. Duskcloud formed a new clan just beyond the border. Duskstar is now a nine-lived leader. Redpaw was made her deputy. She then told us that she would start a battle in a moon if we didn't giveup her's and Redwood's kits," Pinestar sighed.

"_What_?! That traitor!" Frostclaw yelled.

Pinestar shot him a stern glance. Frostclaw merely sighed angrily.

"And what's worse is that they can turn from cats to nekos at will!" Sparrowtail bit her lip.

Frostclaw was about to say something, but was interrupted by a pained squeal. Brightear had collapsed in the medicine den; her body was covered in scratches and she had a broken leg. Sparrowtail and Pinestar gasped.

"Great StarClan! What happened to you?" Frostclaw had just gotten over the shock of her condition.

Brightear hesitated for a moment; She looked much to tired to answer. But finally, she spoke.

"A-after the a-announcement, I thought I-I would go on a l-little patrol by my s-self. But all of a s-sudden, a _huge _n-neko man j-jumped out of nowhere and a-attacked me! H-he said th-that this was j-just a tiny taste o-of what was g-going to happen at the b-b-battle!" tears began welling up in her eyes.

"**_What_**?! The crossed the border _and _harmed one of our warriors?!" Pinestar yowled out in rage.

Brightear nodded.

"_Ugh_. Your leg in definitely broken, you're going to need some stitches, and I might have to remove your little toe," Frostclaw grimaced at her squished purple toe.

Brightear began to sob, _loudly_. As Sparrowtail tried to comfort her friend; Frostclaw turned to Pinestar.

"This isn't good."

* * *

Be sure to check out my pics and vids for LeafClan! The link is near the top of my homepage.


	28. LeafClan vs DuskCLan

Sparrowtail sighed. She was extremely tired, but she couldn't sleep.

"Battles today," Sparrowtail mumbled sleepily.

"What?"

Sparrowtail lifted her head up. _Someone else_ was up this early _too_?

"Hi."

Sparrowtail turned around.

"_Dawnlight_?"

"Yeah," the calico warrior answered.

"What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep either," Dawnlight yawned.

Sparrowtail smiled lightly. Dawnlight was such a sweet cat, and great to talk to. Hardly anything bothered her.

"Battle's today," Dawnlight repeated what Sparrowtail said.

"Yeah."

"Sparrowtail? When the battle comes, I was wondering if you'll...protect me?" Dawnlight looked at her with large bright amber eyes.

The moment their eyes clicked together, a strange feeling swept over Sparrowtail's body. It was like someone wrapped her in a warm silk. From then on, it didn't matter the battle was today, it didn't matter that Redwood left, and it didn't matter that Duskstar was going to steal the kits. Nothing mattered anymore. Everything was going to be fine. And it defiantly didn't matter that the battle was going on right now...Wait...**_WHAT?! _**Sparrowtail blinked a couple times to realize what was going on. Dawnlight was in front of her, fending off any warriors that got near her.

"Glad to see your awake! You've been sitting their like a moon-struck rabbit for some time now!" Dawnlight aimed a blow to a DuskClanners leg.

That was so strange. It was like the feeling she got whenever she looked into Duskstar's eyes, but different. Could there be a connection?

"Koo ja 'elp ee?" Dawnlight had her fangs clamped around the warrior. (Could you help me?)

"Oh yeah!" Sparrowtail made a jump for the DuskClanner.

* * *

A tawny haired man tackled Pinestar.

"Get off!" the dark haired leader kicked the older man in the gut.

The tawny man howled in pain and rolled over. Pinestar attempted to get away, but Tawnyfang grabbed her leg. He was about to sink his fangs into her ankle, but then noticed the bulge in her stomach. He ginned evilly and charged upwards toward the bulge. Pinestar let out an ear-splitting scream that would startle a peice of prey several fox-leghths away. Tawnyfang smirked and went off to look for the kits. Pinestar choked back her tears and staggered over to Frostclaw, who was busy defending the nursery with Manzanitapaw and Reedfang.

"F-Frostclaw! The kits...c-coming!" Pinestar managed to choke out.

Frostclaw's eyes widened.

"_**NOW**_?!"

* * *

Redwood glared up at Sandfur. Sandfur, well, he was just tense and nervous.

"You know how much I hate you?" Redwood snarled.

"A lot?" Sandfur guessed.

"You really are smarter than you look, aren't you rule boy?" Redwood snickered.

Sandfur growled and aimed a front paw strike. The spiky ginger warrior easily dodged and kicked him in the jaw. Sandfur stumbled back in shock. Her knew Redwood used to take martial arts, but he didn't know he was this good.

"Surprised? I wasn't a martial arts junior teacher for nothing!" Redwood gloated.

Sandfur hissedand tried a few more hits. Fifteen hits, only three landed.

"Face it. I'm better."

* * *

Sparrowtail slashed the brown spotted warriors ear. Branchtail grabbed his bloody ear in pain. Dawnlight saw her chance and chomped into his unnaturally stiff tail. Branchtail forgot about his ear and looked at the little calico dangling from his tail. He smirked and swung her right into a tree.

"H-his tail! It's d-dead!" Dawnlight coughed out.

"Hehe. Smart kit," Branchtail sneered.

"I'm not a kit! I'm a warrior now!"

Branchtail chuckled and turned back to Sparrowtail.

"I don't appreciate that scar on my ear," Branchtail growled.

"And I don't care," Sparrowtail snickered.

Branchtail hissed and lashed out with his claws. Great StarClan he was fast! Everytime she tried to attack, he would slash her! When she saw his claws heading for her, she would recoil for every hit. Sparrowtail dropped on her knee's and curled into a ball. Scratch after scratch fell on her body. But as soon as a scratch landed on her back, something in her mind clicked. Sparrowtail's eyes turned misty as she became lost in thought. She remembered he fisrt time she trained Duskstar. When she was teaching her how to fight. She remembered how little Duskpaw brutally clawed her back and wouldn't stop. She remembered how much she hated that, and how it stung her for a whole quarter moon! Sparrowtail's eyes became cold and steely as she suddenly turned around and tackled Branchtail. It was her turn to lash out.

* * *

Pinestar wailed in pain. Giving birth was a lot harder than she thought.

"It's okay, you're going to be fine!" Frostclaw tried to soothe his forbidden mate.

"Bite me!" Pinestar snapped.

Frostclaw sighed. This was going to be very unpleasant. After fifteen minutes of screaming, soothing, and an unnatural amount of blood gushing out of - wait, what was that last part? Frostclaw rechecked the amount of blood, there was defiantly too much blood.

"Pinestar, I need you to spread your legs out some more."

Pinestar nodded painfully and did as he told. Frostclaw examined it thoroughly to see what was wrong. When he saw the problem, he gulped.

"Pinestar...the opening...it's to small. The baby can't get out," he said slowly.

"_What_?! Is there another way?" Pinestar screeched frantically.

Frostclaw looked creepily thoughtful.

"Yes."

"What?!"

Frostclaw turned to her, his eyes suddenly cloudy.

"Have you ever heard of a c-section?"

Pinestar nodded.

"Whatever it takes."

Frostclaw blinked away his tears as he unsheathed his claws.

* * *

Sandfur's breathing was heavy. He couldn't go on much longer. Redwood saw his chance and whipped around to Sandfur's back.

"This is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me," he snarled.

Redwood bent his arm behind his back and pulled him down to his level. The ginger deputy then slammed the sandy warriors head into a small wooden spike on a tree. Probably where a branch used to be. He didn't slam his head hard enough to kill him, just enough to knock him unconcious. Blood leaked down the side of his head. Just before darkness over took him, he turned his head to look at Redwood.

"Why do you hate me?"

Redwood looked rather surprised at the question, then glared.

"You stole my sister."

* * *

The next ten minutes went on rather fast.

"DuskClan! Retreat!" Duskstar yowled.

Duskstar walked toward her old clan as her clan rushed back to their camp.

"This battle went on for too long. We will be back soon. And Dawnlight, meet me by Frozen Cave tomorrow night," Duskstar then padded off.

The concious members of the Clan gaped.

"Why would she want to talk to you?" Featherheart questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe I should ask Pine-" Dawnlight began.

"Don't. She's dead," Frostclaw entered the clearing.

An eerie silence came over the clan. Some didn't know whether they should beleive it or not.

"H-how?" Sparrowtail broke the silence.

"Giving birth." Frostclaw said sadly.

"She was _pregnant_? Whose kits?" Reedfang's eyes widened.

"Mine."

Another shocked silence...Until a scream pierced the air. Manzanitapaw entered the camp, carrying a certain blonde apprentice on her back.

"I went out to get herbs, and found Shrimppaw hanging from a tree!" she cried.

Frostclaw's eyes looked dead.


	29. Shocking!

Pinestar was _dead_. She never, _ever _thought of those words before now. Shrimppaw too. Oh StarClan! Shrimppaw's body was_ horrible_! Her face was twisted into a look of pure horror, her eyes stained with blood and tears, blood leaking from her fingernails, she was covered in scars, the whites of her eyes were a misty blue, the red burn of the vine on her neck, and the stick plunged into her chest. Sparrowtail streaked out of the den into dirt place and puked. It had been a day, but she could remember every detail of little Shrimppaw. As she wiped the puke from her mouth, a whine entered her ears. _Pinestar's kit_. Sparrowtail wandered aimlessly to the nursery.

"What's its name?" Moonkit squeaked.

"_Her _name is Copperkit," Manzanitapaw mumbled.

Moonkit seemed to pause in thought.

"What's copper?"

Manzanitapaw forced a weak smile," Copper is a shiny twoleg object."

Sparrowtail looked over little Copperkit. Copper kit had choppy copper hair, ears, and tail; except for the hair that was closest to her face was a darker copper. Yes, Copperkit fit her. Such a beautiful kit...Like her mother.

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather under Treerock for a Clan meeting!" Nightstar yowled out.

He's probably going to announce the new deputy. It's most likely going to be Sandfur. Sandfur was definitely one of the best. Sparrowtail slowly trudged over to the Treerock, waiting to hear what the new leader had to say.

"As you know, Pinestar died yesterday. It was a rather tragic and shocking loss. But as you know, I have to choose a deputy. StarClan! Please approve my choice as I say that Sparrowtail shall be the new Clan deputy!" Nightstar yelled out to the sky.

Sparrowtail's mouth flew open in shock._ Her_? But what about Sandfur?! What in StarClan was that moue-brained leader _thinking_? Sparrowtail ignored her clanmates as they called out her name and she stalked up to Nightstar.

"What were you _thinking_?! Are you _insane_?! Why _me_ when _Sandfur_ is a much greater choice? I mean, come on! Have you seen me lately?"

Nightstar sighed, "I talked to Sandfur about how he would feel about being deputy a while ago. He said he didn't want to."

"Are you that easily swayed?" Sparrowtail hissed angrily.

Nightwhisker ignored the comment and continued, "In fact, Sandfur was the one that suggested you. I didn't really get it at first. I mean, your not very strong, your hunting skills could use some work, and you did get beat up by your apprentice more than once."

"Is this going somewhere?" the tabby neko growled.

Nightwhisker smiled.

"But you make friends so easily! I wouldn't be surprised if you made friends with that DuskClanner you fought! That's the kind of leader we need, someone who would try to make friend with the enemy! Lessening the chance of attack. If doesn't work, I know you wouldn't hesitate to snap back at anyone who hurts the people you care about."

Sparrowtail just sat there for a few seconds before a huge grin came across her face. Forcing all angry thoughts to the back of her head, she marched off proudly. As she passed the Medicine Den, a pang of guilt hit her like a claw. She looked at Frostclaw sadly; he was staring off into space, mumbling to himself. Here she was being _happy_, when Pinestar and Shrimppaw were _dead_! Sparrowtail went into the Medicine Den to see how poor Frostclaw was doing.

"You okay?" Sparrowtail asked as she poked her head in.

Frostclaw turned slowly towards her and nodded. Yeah, he was really out of it.

"I'm going to be with Pinestar and Shrimppaw," the white-haired medicine cat mumbled.

Sparrowtail smiled, " That's a great idea! Perhaps being with them for a while will calm you. Have fun at the Moonflat!"

* * *

Sparrowtail was happily enjoying a squirrel when she noticed Manzanitapaw entering camp.

"Have you seen Frostclaw? He's been gone for quite some time. Longer than I expected for him to be at the Moonflat," Sparrowtail questioned.

"Moonflat? Frostclaw was heading towards the river," Manzanitapaw raised an eyebrow.

Sparrowtail paused in confusion. Then her eyes widened in fear.

"Oh StarClan _no_!" the deputy screeched, racing out of camp.

* * *

Frostclaw sat in the cold river silently. He sighed and began to lean back into the rushing water. Just as he felt the tips of his ears hit the water; someone yanked him right out. He turned around to see who it was. _Sparrowtail_.

"And I thought Nightstar was insane!" Sparrowtail spat.

Frostclaw stared blankly at her.

"It's only been a day Frostclaw! You need more time to think about this!"

"..."

"Never mind! Just stay here. I'm going to get Nightstar and Manzanitapaw."

* * *

"For the last time! What wrong?!" Nightstar demanded.

Sparrowtail, who was busy dragging him and Manzanitapaw along, turned to them.

"It's Frostclaw! He's down by the river. I caught him trying to...to commit suicide!" she winced at the last word.

They had finally reached the river and they all looked around anxiously.

"W-where is he?" Manzanitapaw shivered nervously.

Sparrowtail gulped and slowly walked up to the river. She scrunched her eyes shut as soon as she saw his body. His _dead _body. Nightstar gasped and Manzanitapaw looked like she was about to cry.

Nightstar turned shakily towards Manzanitapaw, "F-from this d-day forward you sh-shall be known as M-Manzanitabranch, LeafClan's new M-medicine cat."

Shivering Manzanitabranch nodded.

"Come on, were going to need help getting his body out of the river," Nightstar pushed Sparrowtail along.

Sparrowtail took one last glace at his body. Another friend she might never see again...

* * *

Poor Frostclaw. ;(

Anyhow, I've decided to hold another contest. Here's how it goes, you have to write a oneshot for Duskstar and Redwood. The first person to do this wins a sneak peek of the third LeafClan fanfic, the second and third prophecy, the description of the main and evil characters, and the definition of carriers. Anyone else who does it will get a sneak peek of the third fic and the second prophecy.


	30. Dawnlight vs Duskstar

Nightstar, Manzanitabranch, Sparrowtail, and Dawnlight stared at what looked like a giant round bush.

"I wander what she wants?" Dawnlight asked quietly.

Sparrowtail shrugged and preceded to wrestle her way through the thick leafy branches. Nightstar, Manzanitabranch, and Dawnlight followed her into a large clearing the tangled branches had hidden. Duskstar had perched herself on a small, stone cave that seemed to rise out of the earth. Behind her was Redwood, Mouselily, and Silverpaw.

"Nightstar, Manzanitabranch, Dawnlight, LeafClanner," Duskstar gave a curt nod.

Sparrowtail twitched; never once had Duskstar called her by her real name. Irritating...The she realized something.

"How did you know Nightstar and Manzanitabranch's name?" Sparrowtail hissed suspiciously.

The cold she-cat smirked a bit.

"You sneaky piece of foxdung! You've been spying on us!" Nightstar yowled angrily.

"Of course! Now to other matters; I bet you're wondering why I called you here Dawnlight," Duskstar stated calmly.

Dawnlight nodded curiously.

"The reason I wanted you here is because...I need to kill you," she said it like it was just any old thing.

Dawnlight's eyes widened in disbelief. **_WHAT?! _**Maybe she didn't hear that right. She _couldn't_of heard her right. Duskstar would _never_ hurt her!

"Y-you _can't _mean that!" Dawnlight stuttered fearfully.

"Oh but I _do_. Now hold still, I want to make this quick," Duskstar quickly unsheathed her large claws.

It didn't take long for Dawnlight to rush into the fox-length thick, mess of branches.

"Hehe. So you want to play? Alright, we'll play the last and hardest game you'll ever play," Duskstar hissed demonically.

The evil-eyed she-cat opened her mouth to taste the air.

"I have to give you some credit Dawnlight; you always were to best hunter in the clan. When you were stalking prey, even I didn't know where you were," Duskstar seemed to be talking to nothing but air, "But you always were a coward. I not very surprised that you ran away."

Sparrowtail tensed; Dawnlight _ran away_? She couldn't! Dawnlight is _not_ a coward!

"Dawnlight is not a coward," Sparrowtail whispered.

Duskstar whipped her head around to glare and Sparrowtail, "What was that?"

Sparrowtail winced painfully as she made eye contact with Duskstar. She took a deep breath, and wondered if she should answer.

"I said, Dawnlight is not a coward. You don't know her at all!"

That was obviously the wrong thing to say, because the next thing she knew, Duskstar in her neko form was sitting on top of her. Duskstar held her head steady as she peered into Sparrowtail's eyes. Nothing could describe the sheering pain that came next. Oh StarClan! Sparrowtail wanted to die right then and there! It was as if someone was ripping her entire body to shreds. Sparrowtail could no longer see anything but those awful, deep blue eyes. The whites of Sparrowtail's eyes slowly began to turn a misty blue; she could feel the blood and tears well up in her eyes. StarClan, was this her end?

"Leave her alone!"

Sparrowtail broke her gaze from Duskstar to stare into warm, honey amber eyes. The pain immedietly washed away as she looked into them. Dawnight now looked just like Duskstar except for her honey amber eyes and shoulder length white hair with black and gold splotches.

"You're a neko!" Manzanitabranch blinked in shock.

Dawnlight nodded and turned back to Duskstar.

"I'm ready to fight you, sister," Dawnlight hissed.

* * *

Dawnlight desperately tried to hide the pain in her eyes as Duskstar walked over to her.

"I've underestimated you Dawnlight. I guess you're not a coward. That, or you're just really mouse-brained," Duskstar sneered.

Was that some sort of a compliment? If it was, that would make Dawnlight very happy. Since most of her time was spent trying to impress Duskstar. Dawnlight was so busy thinking, she barely noticed the fist heading towards her.

**_CRACK!_**

The calico neko fell back in shock. Dawnlight had to use all of her strenghth not to cry.

"I was wrong, I haven't underestimated you. You will always just be a weak little kit," Duskstar hissed spitefully.

Nothing could stop the tears that streamed down her face now. Duskstar was right, she was just a weak little kit. Dawnlight didn't even try to resist as her sister raised her up in the air by her neck. This was it, this was the end for her.

"Don't give up Dawnlight! You're not weak! I know you can do it!"

That was Sparrowtail's voice. Dawnlight didn't have to turn around to know that voice. _Don't give up. You can do it. _Those words seemed to rush through her head. Yes, she couldn't give up. _Never_! Duskstar yowled out as two feet connected with her stomach. Dawnlight dropped to her feet when Duskstar stumbled back.

"Now _this_ is a fight."

Blow after blow was exchanged as Dawnlight and Duskstar fought. The battle seemed to go on forever!

"Had enough?" Duskstar wheezed.

"Never!" Dawnlight snarled.

Duskstar tackled Dawnlight to the ground. Both of the turned back into cats as they rolled into the Frozen Cave. The sisters got up onto their feet and glared into each others eyes. An icy shock came over them as soon as their eyes met; everything went black.

* * *

All Sparrowtail could do was watch as the two sisters rolled into the cave. Then their was silence.

"Wh-what happened?" Manzanitabranch bit her lip in fear.

Mouselily cautiously walked into the cave and came out a few moments later.

"They're both frozen solid!" Mouselily cried out in shock.

Redwood face scrunched up in fury and sadness.

"Redwood, I'm really sorry about-" Sparrowtail set her hand on his shoulder.

Redwood jerked away, "This is all you're fault!"

Sparrowtail stepped back in fear.

"I hate LeafClan!" Redwood turned to stomp off, motioning for his clanmates to follow.

Just before he left, Redwood sent them a death glare so horrible, it sent chills down their spines.

_"You will all pay."_

* * *

The End! I hope you enjoyed this, because I didn't! I bet you can guess who the next villan is going to be! Keep watch for LeafClan: 20 Years Later! And I need your e-mail Crystalstar.


End file.
